Satellite television viewers receives television programming via satellite antennas that receive satellite signals from satellites. A satellite antenna is generally placed on the exterior of a home or other structure and transmits the received satellite signals via an Out Door Unit (ODU) to a receiver such as a set-top box (STB). With the development of the Long-Term Evolution (LTE) technology, the LTE technology has been added to the satellite STBs to allow operators to use the LTE network for communicating information and to offer additional services to end users.
The details of various implementations of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.